


pull

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: and a switch flicked in cody’s brain because that feltso goodand he couldn’t help but let out a little pleased sigh. his face turned bright red just then as he looked up at noel through his eyelashes.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	pull

**Author's Note:**

> it’s taken me fuckin forever to spit this out bc i just procrastinate a lot so this was meant to come out when the boys went back to the studio but clearly that didn’t happen. but anyways. here’s this.  
> watch [this clip](https://twitter.com/tinymeatgang/status/1276335201673605120?s=21) for context
> 
> dedicated to the regular idiots, anya and star, and to my other buddies eris, grace, and sarah  
> regular rpf disclaimers also

“we’re back in the studio. uh, i haven’t seen cody in a while. it’s gonna be kinda weird seeing him face to face. used to see him every day,” cody watched from the chair he was sitting in as kyle filmed noel talking, a little video for their fans to show them they’re back together and back in the studio. “i just had to wake up next to him… not in a weird way but you know,” cody, who was still out the camera’s frame, narrowed his eyes at noel remembering quite a few times when noel would get into his own head while on tour and cody just had to hold him on the tour bus couch to keep him grounded. or the times that noel would be asleep in his bunk and cody would wake up before him. cody would open up the curtain on noel’s bunk to see his sleeping face and gently shake his shoulder asking him if he wanted anything from starbucks or what he wanted for breakfast or if he wanted to go on a morning jog with him in the city they just happened to find themselves in. 

so maybe ‘not in a weird way’ was a good way to say that because they haven’t ever really woken up in the same bed together, i mean… wouldn’t that be like, gay or something..? but whatever. 

“but now that i see him for the first time, it’s like fucked up. smells like shitty breath. if i can tell you one thing, that fool does not brush his fuckin’ teeth. it’s like, i don’t know. it’s gonna be fucked up having to start this up again. honestly, i was kinda liking the virtual thing but,” kyle panned the camera over to cody now who started to make this dejected face that noel instructed him to make before they filmed this. it wasn’t too hard though. even though cody knew this bit was more or less scripted, he was excited to be in the studio with noel and if noel wasn’t as excited as he was to see him, he didn’t know what he would do. “now it’s just like i gotta smell his breath like in real time. but we’re back in the studio. so, you know, i mean. it’s cool. i’ll get used to it,” and then the camera panned back over to noel. “but we’re back in the studio.”

kyle stopped the video after noel said his last line and chuckled saying, “good, good.”

noel laughed along with him as he went to grab his phone back from kyle while thanking him.

“you can head home now, kyle. thanks for your help today,” noel said to kyle with a grateful smile. 

“yes, thanks kyle. we appreciate you,” cody added.

“no problem. see you guys next week,” kyle said as he picked up his stuff and left the studio to go home. 

and then there were two. noel pulled up the video on his phone and watched it, cody sitting there watching his expressions as noel did so. cody was happy to be back in the physical presence of his friend again. it felt different, you know? more deliberate and meaningful to be just a few feet away aside from miles and miles away. every time someone would mention their chemistry, cody would always just brush it off, but being back in the studio today and feeling how it actually felt to be around noel again, maybe people really did have a point when they said noel and him have crazy good chemistry. 

“bro this is actually really funny,” noel said as he finished watching the video. “the face you were making was killer. just what i had envisioned.”

“well, you know me. i always got you,” cody smiled over at noel who returned the smile softly. “can i see the video?” 

“yeah,” noel replied as he walked over to where cody was sitting, handed his phone to cody and then leaned against the edge of the table. cody watched the video with a smile on his face the whole time, still basking in just being here even though it’s already been well over three hours that they’ve been here.

“were you really liking the virtual thing better?” cody asked cautiously as he looked up from noel’s phone.

“well, i mean, the commute can be pretty exhausting…” cody’s heart sunk a little, “but nothing beats seeing your fucked up face in person.”

“my fucked up face?” cody asked him, his faith restored a bit aside from what he just said.

“yeah, you and your long ass hair,” noel chuckled out before he reached over to run his fingers through the long locks. “for real, when did it get so long?”

and a switch flicked in cody’s brain because that felt  _ so good  _ and he couldn’t help but let out a little pleased sigh. his face turned bright red just then as he looked up at noel through his eyelashes.

“oh…” noel nodded with a smirk cody couldn’t quite describe. “i see how it is,” noel said looking straight into cody’s eyes, cody’s blown out pupils giving him away even more than the blush over his whole face did.

cody’s rational brain was thinking ‘can you really blame me for acting like this?’ because he’s been home alone for months and there was no denying how incredibly touch starved he was. of course human contact, especially his hair being touched, was going to elicit a reaction from him. 

but then… then came in his overpowering, irrational, even more touch starved brain and all he wanted to do was say,  _ more, more, more, do it again, please, more. _

“you've really let it grow out, huh,” noel spoke to him in a low raspy voice that sent heat to cody’s abdomen like nothing ever had before. cody nodded in response as noel brought his other hand to run through his hair, the man under noel’s touch closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. “i like it long.” strands of cody’s hair ran through noel’s fingers and cody almost didn’t know what to do with himself.

“do you like this, cody?” noel asked as he tugged slightly on the ends of cody’s hair before they left his fingers and noel could almost feel cody’s reaction to it. cody opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with noel. and the way that cody already looked completely wrecked just from playing with his hair sent noel to another dimension as he felt a weight settle in his abdomen. 

cody softly whined out a “uh huh,” which set this whole situation in stone.

“well it’s a good thing you’re so pretty with your hair like this. so soft and long and…” and noel could see in cody’s face how much this was affecting him. all stops pulled out. “you know you’re beautiful, right?” noel let out in a gravelly voice and cody gulped.

“do it again,” cody sputtered out after a few seconds of silence.

“do what again, cody?” noel was going to make this tough for him. 

“pull—” and cody let out a labored breath, “pull my hair again. do it— do it again,” and cody’s eyes were glazed over, almost impossible not to do what he asked. “harder this time.” 

so he tugged again and noel wouldn’t even begin to describe how fast the wave of arousal hit him when cody rolled his eyes back into his head and let out a breathy, “oh my god.”

he could feel himself straining against his pants and with one glance, cody was too.

“you fuckin’ dumbass. why do you have to be so hot,” noel said under his breath before using cody’s hair to pull the man to his feet. instantly their lips connected and cody moaned into noel’s mouth, still reeling from the feeling of his whole body weight being pulled up by his hair. 

when noel came to the studio today, he had no idea that this was where he would end up. no idea that this was what was going to be happening today but the thing is that it  _ was _ happening and noel wouldn’t stop it for the world.

one of noel’s hands fell from cody’s hair to his hip as he backed the slightly taller man into the wall. noel changed his grip with his other hand and grabbed the long hair on the back of cody’s head causing cody to break their kiss and lean his head back against the wall, opening up a whole new view of his neck for noel. the shorter man went in to make his own special marks on the brunette’s neck.

noel readjusted his position and dug his thigh into the bulge in cody’s pants leaving cody whining his name.

“hooooh my go—” and he was cut off by a synchronized tug to the hair and rub on his dick. “—od. holy shit, noel.”

cody sounded absolutely wrecked and noel had no idea how to process the fact that he’s this ruined just from this.

“yes, yes,” noel let out against the skin of cody throat and then pulled his head back to look at his fucked out, flushed face. “yes… so good for me,” noel ran his hand from cody’s waist to press down on his abdomen leaving cody moaning louder than he probably should have. “that feel good?” and cody just nodded, scrunching his eyes closed. “look at me, cody,” and it’s almost like he didn’t process the request because noel had to use the hand tangled in his hair to pull his head away from the wall. cody opened his eyes and just as before, his pupils were blown to the size of his irises. “you gonna come just from this? just from my leg rubbing you and pulling on your hair?” the defeated look cody gave him was all he needed to know that cody really was just that close. “i mean, i always knew you were a whore,” noel pulled on his hair again as he rocked into cody’s body. “but i never would’ve guessed you’d come just from me touching you,” noel watched as cody’s eyes rolled back into his head again. “i guess i should’ve known though.”

and the whine cody let out was what let noel know it was over. cody was finished.

“good, cody, yes. so good.” noel rocked into him until cody came down from his orgasm and rested his forehead on noel’s shoulder. 

“holy shit,” cody let out breathlessly while noel rubbed his back and smoothed out the hair on the back of his head. 

“yeah… we’ll have to do that for real some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
